


Ereri prompt table

by schwarzesloch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fanon, Fluffy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Table, Puppy Love, ereri, it's like really tame and lame, prompt, riren - Freeform, straddling the line between canon and fanon tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzesloch/pseuds/schwarzesloch
Summary: Just some Ereri drabbles for a prompt table I wrote in 2015.NOT FINISHED, as with most things in my life.





	1. 001 - Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short, I just tried to capture the feeling of the prompt word but I'm kinda terrible at these things ;_; Also very fluffy, proceed with caution!!

“You know it’s not hard to see”, Hange sing-songs in her annoyingly cheerful voice. She seems to get some kind of enjoyment out of tormenting Levi.

“Shut up, four-eyes.”

“One day, I’m gonna run an experiment on you two. I mean, what if his human hormones actually impact his titan behaviour? Or the other way around? Being fifteen and a titan... it must be so interesting!” She clasps her hands together in excitement and Levi sighs. The period after dinner when they gather around the table for discussion of upcoming plans feels like it's dragging on forever, now that everyone in his squad has gone to sleep and it's just the two of them. 

Well, she wants evidence, and she’ll get it.

“Oi, Hange, I got a little something for you.”

Hange's not more than shiny glasses from behind the wall, but Levi sees from the corner of his eye that she witnessed Eren’s stuttering voice, saw his legs tremble like gelatine when the captain bid him goodnight.


	2. 002 – I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit ooc.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, Eren disappears for a while after the death of Levi’s squad. He doesn't show up for lunch or dinner, and not even Mikasa or Armin seem to know of his whereabouts. 

(If they do, they don't tell him.)

Even if the pain numbs him, he still notices the boy's absence. He's not sure what to do, if Eren even wants to look at him after what happened. 

His steps are unusually hesitant and Levi doesn’t remember the last time he felt so small. He knocks on the door and hears Eren moving inside the dorm, footsteps growing louder before he opens the door surprisingly quickly. 

Levi’s not sure what to make of Eren’s red eyes, of the bite marks, still blood red on his right hand – he looks like the world has swallowed him whole. 

Before he can stop himself, he steps forward; it’s a second of hesitation before a feeling of warm comfort washes over Eren as he feels the Captain’s strong arms wrap around his bony frame. The boy breaks down when he hears "I’m here" faintly spoken against his ear in a raspy voice, not above a whisper.


	3. 003 – Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death.

There are many things he's used to that come with being a member of the Survey Corps, but he didn’t expect _this_.

They don’t pay homage to the deaths of the many soldiers killed in the land ruled by titans outside of Wall Rose. There's too many of them. There's a new pile of bodies coming before they can bury the last one. _Don’t mourn_. Erwin told him not to go there, so he doesn’t.

But this, this is different. The expressions on the faces of his comrades only confirm what he already knows.

Levi has pictured it many times. It might have been Erwin, it might have been Hange, it might have even been that guy that posed as Eren one time.

Except it’s not.

This time, it’s humanity’s last hope, lying six feet beneath the ground, and he feels so powerless that he almost can’t breathe.

He feels suffocated. There will be no more green eyes looking back at him, no more container for humanity's collectively misplaced hope.

Levi feels as if he’s lost a part of himself, a long forgotten limb he didn't know existed.

But he doesn't cry. Instead he chokes on his sobs, bows his head to offer his condolences and gets the hell out of there as quick as he can. 


	4. 004 – Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really, stupidly sentimental.

Eren has obviously had some help from Armin, Levi can tell.

The crumpled letter is too pretty, too sentimental, too organized and lacks spelling mistakes to belong to the green-eyed boy.

It’s _nice_ , but it’s not _him_.

So one day, he slips it casually into one of his talks with Eren after their training, after pulling him aside. The boy stumbles through his apologies, mumbles that _if he doesn’t like it he can just throw it away, he guesses_.

Levi stares at him. He's not really used to this sort of thing. Eren visibly stiffens under his gaze.

Smiling is something his mouth has unlearned to do, but he feels an upward twitch in the corner of his lips. Words almost lost in the evening air, he mumbles, ‘Thank you, Jaeger’, and the way Eren's eyes widen at those words makes it feel like something that had been wrong for a long time has been made right inside him. 

A small smile finally forms on the Captain's lips. 


	5. 005 – Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Alternate Universe, for obvious reasons.

  
“It’s cold. Your fingers are gonna fall off.”

  
“I’m fine!”

  
“Listen to me. Do what I say one god damn time, Jaeger—"

Levi’s not exactly cut off by him, but he does fall silent when he sees the painful look in Eren’s eyes, like there’s something wrong.

Then he smirks in a way that's unsettling, and Levi is _sure_ something’s wrong.

  
Eren's voice comes wracked with sobs. “That.. that was the last thing my mother told me.”

  
 _Why, why, why_ did he have to say that. Levi wishes he was buried five feet under the snow right this instant, hoping for a painful, slow death after he did the one thing _he shouldn’t have done._

Shit.

He looks at his hands, then back to Eren's, after he stops feeling guilty for the whole situation. Something clicks in him and he holds Eren’s hands, pulling them towards his chest, awkwardly stuffs them inside the pair of fluffy gloves he'd brought out of the brat.

"It's cold. Your fingers were gonna fall off."

They don’t say much after that, but Eren's fingers _do_ feel warmer, heat irradiating from the tips up to his elbow and then his chest, warming him all the way up to his heart. 


	6. 006 - Blackboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren declares himself to Levi in the most unabashed, teenage way. It's very cringe and I actually hate this one, because I had no idea what to actually write on the board, but I'm posting it because I like the dynamic between Eren and Jean.

The lecturer scribbles relentlessly on the blackboard, something about strategic positioning and formations, but Eren can’t be bothered to pay attention.

It’s a strenuous, difficult task to go through the lectures of the day when all his mind can focus on is nowhere in sight; his heart is unsettled, like the fifteen year old he is, and he can’t focus.

Every merciless scratch and every second ticking on the clock is painful. Because no matter where he goes, no matter, what he does, all he ever thinks of anymore is the shade of captain Levi’s narrow blue eyes.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Eren asks anxiously, bringing a hand to his mouth and nabbing on his fingertips. The bell has rung, and the only people left in their seats are him, Mikasa and Armin. 

"Stop bitting your nails" Mikasa says beside him, annoyed with the gesture. Eren ducks his head and looks down as if he's ashamed, eyes purposefully avoiding the board in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Eren?" Armin peeps from the front row, absorbed in one more book.

Jean comes in through the front door and all of their eyes fall on him. "What?" he asks, furrowing his brow. "Can't come to class early?"

"What're you looking at, horseface?!" Eren yells as he launches himself onto Jean. Mikasa swiftly disentangles the boys, noticing the tension bubbling up between them.

"Stop it. Don't be stupid." She sighs, like a mother scolding two very badly behaved children. Jean loses the momentum, inebriated by the girl's attention, so he seems to momentarily forget about the board, but then he looks back at it, the messy chalky writing, and then back to Eren's face. 

Eren's got that look like he's about to murder him if he dares utter a single word, but Jean doesn't hold it in. 

"What's that, Eren? You're in love?" he chirps, then proceeds to laugh it off. Eren's blood boils in something that feels like a heavy dose of both anxiety and embarrassement. _Horse face's just taunting him, it's nothing unusual._

What's unusual is that he lets it get to him so much. 

"Go mind your own fucking business, Jean", Eren dismisses him as he stares contemplatively at the blackboard in front of him, a hand on his jaw, expression of deep concentration on his face. 

"Who wrote that?" Jean asks to no one in particular. Armin ends up answering him though, the traitorous bastard.

"We don't know. It was already written when we got here." Eren almost sighs in relief as he hears the sweet words coming from Armin's lips, _he's an angel,_ always saving his ass. Eren makes a note in the back of his mind to get back to him later. 

"Oh." Jean opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything for a while. Then, a shit-eating grin forms on his thin lips. "Even if I was blind, I'd know Jaeger's handwriting from miles away."

Eren turns around scary quick; Armin and Mikasa both stare Jean down like he just mentioned a very old family secret which should never under any circumstances be brought up. 

"I mean it's so obvious" the boy tries to explain himself. "No one else draws the 'e’s like that."

Eren stares back at the blackboard in contemplation. The words "Captain, meet me in the storage room after class" stared back at him in their menacing shade of titanium white. Eren purses his lips. Although he and horse face aren't the best of friends, he admits Jean does have a point. His handwriting was way too obvious (or maybe Jean was paying too much attention to the way he wrote his 'e's, _and what was that about?!_ ).

Jean doesn’t say anything after that, instead goes to sit on his seat on the second row, by the window. He’s busy rummaging through Marco’s bag, probably looking for a bit of smuggled food or class notes, Eren doesn’t bother to know which one. Armin is immersed in his book in the first row, and Mikasa sits quietly next to him, eyes darting to Eren every now and then to make sure a fight doesn't break out. 

He’s frustrated. Lets out a sigh to make his chest feel lighter, but it’s an illusion, _nothing actually changes_. The writing is still there, the words menacing, staring him down. He clenches his fist and throws a hollow punch at the blackboard, only to retreat his hand back to his chest, hissing in pain.

“Eren”, Mikasa asks, immediately worried. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah”, he dismisses her with his free hand from coming to take a peak at his hand. He’s fine. It’s not his hand that hurts.

She sighs, worriedly, and goes back to staring into oblivion. Sometimes she looks down at the book Armin’s reading, vaguely interested. 

The bell rings. A thousand reactions run through his head, scenarios of rejection, others of blissful acceptance. Eren can’t linger on that, needs to hurry before everyone gets back.

He stares hard and long at the words sketched out in front of him, and in an impulse, runs to the blackboard and struggles to erase it with the sleeve of his uniform. Jean's laugh behind him feels like it's a hundred miles away, he drowned it out. It feels weird. 

Eren feels like a coward, his courage is only skin-deep. 

He stares back at the black surface in determination and contemplation. Automatically, _he’s not thinking this straight_ , he picks up the chalk once again, and scribbles something on the board before running to his seat next to Armin. 

Armin closes his book and looks dejectedly at him, intrigued and worried. Then his stare falls on the blackboard, and Jean’s laugh ring nearer to him this time. 

“ _Have a nice day, Captain!_ That's hilarious!”

“Shut up, you idiot!” Eren yells. But this time, it feels right. 


	7. 07 – Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe, Levi is a sculptor.

His fingertips go dry with the argil on his hands. He’s so used to this, so used to the familiar, wrinkly feeling, but somehow this time it’s a whole new experience.

It’s because he’s shaping Eren, he says to himself, trying to knock some sense into his wrecked head, but he’s too far gone. Levi knows there’s no turning back when he caresses the raspy substance between his hands, sleek movements ever so careful not to hurt the fragile form beneath them, and knows that it stands for the man he fell in love with.

He cups the curve of the statue's waist and his knee jerks. Were he not sitting down, his knees would give in.

Levi feels himself giving in, slowly, at least.

Every inflexion point is a kiss, a caress that soothes his aching heart. This boy is so precious, and if he breaks the sculpture _he might just break him too_ , he thinks, _too afraid to act_ , do anything that might be wrong, as he recalls the late night conversation and hooded, inebriated green eyes staring into the depths of a heart Levi’s too afraid to show.

The clay knows. It knows his calloused dry hands and the desire that shapes the sculptures. For a while, they’ve been all the same, they've all been _him_. 

And Levi hides them, behind closed doors and closed eyes, upright posture and a mind too distracted to ever acknowledge what he _needs_ – he probably needs closure; he _needs_ this obsession to _stop_. 


End file.
